


Whumptober 2020 #26

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Concerned humans, Concussions, Dizziness, M/M, Magmoto, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Whumptober 2020, but only a lil bit, part 2 of 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAMA WAS BAD…Prompt- ConcussionPart 2 of 2.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Whumptober 2020 #26

“Are you okay?” Rory knelt down to help Gordon up, “I called 911 again. The guy in dispatch said that he’d send more officers.”

Gordon nodded as he stood, “Good idea. And thank you.”

“It’s the least I could do. I’m no use in a fight.” Rory put his phone in his pocket, “I don’t mean to pry, but did you say that you’re marrying this man?”

“Yes. Yes I am.”

“With all due respect, should I be worried?”

“No. He doesn’t usually try and kill me. I promise.” Gordon responded, smiling.

“Okay. I’ll take your word for it.” Rory stated, “What should we do now?”

“Check my fiancé. Then go from there.” 

Rory nodded, following Gordon’s two steps over to Thomas. Who was beginning to stir. Gordon crouched down next to him. As a precaution, Rory picked up the crowbar.

Thomas opened his eyes, “Gordon? What are you doing here?”

“Well…”

“Is this blood?” Thomas looked at his hands, “Where did all this blood come from?”

“We don’t know. I found you like this.” Rory kept the crowbar raised, “Sorry about the crowbar, given you just tried to kill us, it’s a necessary precaution.”

“I tried to kill you!?” Thomas sat up, losing his balance and falling into Gordon, “Well this feels like a concussion.”

“Well given that your fiancé hit you with a crowbar, I’m not surprised.”

Thomas snorted, “I really was trying to kill you.”

“How do you feel?” Gordon asked in a concerned manner.

“Headache, memory loss and dizziness.” Thomas responded.

“Okay, so a concussion.” Gordon sighed, “What do you remember?”

Thomas paused, “I think that I got drugged. Some vague image of a needle being put in my skin comes to mind. But after that, nothing until now.”

“I think we ran past a couple of bodies.” Rory added. “Is it possible that you killed the people who drugged you?”

“Yes.”

“Rory, you said you were a hiker.” Gordon studied his face, “Where’s your bag?”

“I dropped it somewhere in the building.” Rory threw away the crowbar, “I’m happy to show the police where I ran when they arrive.”

“Fair enough.”

Sirens blared in the distance. Rory turned towards them.

“I’ll go and wait by the gate.” He said as he left.

“So I’m not sleeping tonight, am I?” Thomas queried.

Gordon chuckled, “No. Probably not.”

“I really tried to kill you?”

“Yes. But I could tell it wasn’t you. If you get what I mean.” Gordon put an arm around Thomas.

“I can’t remember it and I still feel awful.”

“It’s okay. You weren’t trying that hard.”

Thomas looked into his eyes, “You hit me with a crowbar in self-defence, that’s not nothing.”

“As long as you don’t press assault charges, nothing’s changed between us.”

“I’ll have to think about the charges.” Thomas joked.

“I’m waking you five times more than necessary.”

**Author's Note:**

> PR: I just didn't think the country was important.  
> Me: IT IS, YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHERE THINGS ARE. WHY DO YOU THINK I LOOK UP HAWAII FOR MY FULL BODIED FICS?  
> PR: Because Magnum is explicitly stated to take place in Hawaii.  
> (later)  
> Me: (sends pic)  
> PR: Promise me you'll include this line in the Meeting the Parents fic.  
> Me: Yep.  
> PR: I don't get paid for doing this, but this is close enough.


End file.
